


for you, i'd hang the moon

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the prompt 'we’ve been dating for a couple months and I thought we planned on giving each other our virginities for Christmas but you actually got me a thoughtful gift and now I’m crying and naked'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for you, i'd hang the moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cerisecandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerisecandy/gifts).



> Written for cerisecandy as part of our (unofficial) fic exchange! God I hope you like this piece of trash that I squeezed out at 2am and I am sorry that I have ruined Oikawa for you forever

“You’ve got to be shitting me,” Iwaizumi Hajime declares one hot afternoon, in the midst of a particularly raunchy makeout session. 

Beneath him, a half-naked Oikawa Tooru pauses in the process of attempting to unbuckle Iwaizumi’s belt. Innocently, he stares up at Iwaizumi with a serious look on his face, cocks his head and says, “I most certainly am _not shitting you_ , Iwa-chan.”

“No, but—” Iwaizumi sighs and leans back on his haunches. He sputters, “You’re Oikawa _fucking_ Tooru. I’ve been known you for more than two-thirds of my life, and you can’t possibly be a—”

“A _virgin_ , Iwa-chan?” Oikawa says, chuckling as he sweeps his bangs, wet from sweat, out of his eyes and throws his head back. “My, my, I’m _flattered_ that you’d think so highly of me, and it surely wouldn’t come across as a surprise either, considering that I am a fine specimen of humanity, what with my charming good looks that would make any girl, _or guy_ blush—”

“You know, this whole thing was a lot more arousing before you started talking,” Iwaizumi mutters. “Making out, that’s all you’re good for, really, since it seems to shut you up.”

“How mean, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says, pouting. He props himself up on his elbows and grins at Iwaizumi cheekily, the kind of smile that appears on the front page of magazine covers, but on Oikawa it just looks obnoxious as hell. Iwaizumi thinks this in his head, even as a bubble of affection rises up in his chest.

“You know, there’s a reason why I haven’t lost my virginity just yet,” Oikawa says. In the dim glow emitting from his bedside light, Iwaizumi can see the faint sheen of sweat that’s covering Oikawa’s well-toned body. He licks his lips and glances at Iwaizumi.

“What—couldn’t find anyone attractive enough for you to do it with?” Iwaizumi says, snorting.

“Actually,” Oikawa says, the smile fading from his face. There’s a warm, gentle expression in his eyes that Iwaizumi hasn’t seen before. “It’s because I was in love with somebody else all along, you see. I couldn’t afford to lose something that precious to someone else, before I let that person have me.”

His tongue darts out from the side to run along his bottom lip, even as he stares at Iwaizumi intensely. _Shit._ Another surge of affection rises to the surface, and Iwaizumi swallows, suppressing the urge to tackle his boyfriend with another kiss.

“Shittykawa,” he blurts into the silence, his throat choked up, “if you use one more fucking cheesy line on me, I might actually cry.”

Oikawa laughs. “See, now that was romantic. You should be a poet, Iwa-chan—”

But he doesn’t get a chance to reply, because Iwaizumi attacks him with a barrage of tickles and kisses. Oikawa shrieks and kicks out at Iwaizumi, the latter snickering as he uses his impossibly strong arms to pin the other down to the bed, until Oikawa runs out of energy trying to push Iwaizumi away and lies panting on the bed. Iwaizumi holds him down to the bed with both arms, leaning over him. They’re both short of breath and dripping with sweat, and the room is unendurably warm from the heat of the summer, and as Iwaizumi leans down, Oikawa can feel the way the world seems to shift on its axis, and all that lies in his immediate focus is the entrancing pull of Iwaizumi Hajime’s brown eyes, getting closer and closer as their lips collide—

Except they don’t actually get to kiss, because the very second that their lips brush, an obnoxiously loud song in a foreign language—Korean?—comes bursting out of the phone on Iwaizumi’s bedside table. Oikawa lets out a strangled cry and flips himself over to grab his phone. Pushing a button on it, he holds it up to his ear, looking exasperated. 

“ _Onee-chan_?” he sighs into the receiver. “What is it? Yeah, I’m coming home for dinner tonight. No, Iwaizumi’s not staying over. _No, don’t_ let Takeru-chan get into my room—yeah, I’ll be back soon. Bye.” When he hangs up, he exhales deeply and replaces his phone on the nightstand.

“Sorry, Iwa-chan,” he says, offering up a sheepish smile. “That completely ruined the mood, didn’t it?”

“Yeah. Better luck next time.” Iwaizumi slides off the bed as Oikawa puts on his shirt. Suddenly, he whips around, a gleam in his eye. Iwaizumi hates that look. A gleam in his eye means he’s concocting some horrible idea in his head, and whenever Oikawa gets one of those, he’ll pester anyone and anything to no end.

“What,” he says suspiciously.

“I mean, it can’t be helped, since my birthday was three days ago—but Iwa-chan, we’ve been dating for three months and a half, right?”

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi says, nodding slowly, not sure where he’s going with this.

“Well, so I know what I want for Christmas.”

“Huh?”

“I want—” Oikawa licks his lips. “For Christmas, Iwa-chan, we should give each other our virginities.”

-

But that was in July; the summer before they’d been due to start college. Oikawa hasn’t seen his boyfriend ever since—in the flesh, that is. They’d gone to different colleges on different ends of the country, Oikawa in Tokyo, and Iwaizumi studying at Sendai, where he’d decided to pursue a degree in physical education.

He’d seen Iwaizumi’s face, had heard his voice, through regular Skyping and texting, of course. They’d managed to make a long-distance relationship work, by some miracle. But he hadn’t actually gotten to touch Iwaizumi, of course—hadn’t gotten to kiss him, run a hand through that coarse, thick hair of his.

But, for a blessed week of winter vacation, he’ll _actually_ get to spend time with his boyfriend.

Most importantly, he’ll get to give his Christmas gift to him.

And while Iwaizumi hadn’t _actually_ agreed to his ridiculous demand, Oikawa’s positive that it’d end up happening, sooner or later.

When he arrives back in his old hometown, he takes a step off the train, suitcase by his side, and inhales it all in—the city smells so differently from the country, where it’s all fresh air and wide, open spaces, unlike the cramped, compressed buildings of Tokyo, made for city-dwellers who spend their days working tirelessly, day and night.

He makes his way from the train station to his old house, a spring in his step as he drags his suitcase behind him, humming some tune that he’d heard playing on his train ride. He takes out his phone then, turning it on after nearly three hours of being in the train.

A few notifications pop up immediately, most of them junk email, a text from Hanamaki to confirm that he’s coming back home today, and the last one a text from his mother. None from Iwaizumi. His shoulders slump and he sighs resignedly, reading the preview of his mother’s message. _Tooru, sorry that we can’t be home today to welcome you…_

He blinks at the message in shock, quickly sliding it open to read the rest of it. _…to welcome you, as the whole family went on a visit to your uncle’s house up in the mountains, but it’s snowing so heavily up here that we won’t be able to leave until tomorrow morning. There’s leftovers in the fridge, if you’re hungry. Sorry again, Tooru. Take care!_

Oikawa freezes. So that means he’ll be— _home alone_? It’s only the twenty-third of December, meaning his family’ll be still in home in time for Christmas, but he can’t help but feel a bitter pang at the fact that no one’ll be home to welcome with open arms. After all, he hasn’t seen his mom in a little over three months, either.

Then his thoughts drift to Iwaizumi, and he grins.

Home. Alone. Under any other circumstances would he be upset about having to stay home alone, but given that he now has a boyfriend as well as _needs_ to fulfil—it seems like it’s a good opportunity that’s been offered from the heavens above. A Christmas miracle, he thinks.

Oikawa’s lips twist up at the corner into a smirk.

He walks to Iwaizumi’s house first. To his dismay, his boyfriend isn’t home—but his parents are, and Iwaizumi-san waves cheerfully at him as he approaches. “Tooru-chan, it’s been long,” she says, beaming all-proudlike in a motherly fashion.

“Iwaizumi-san,” he greets cordially, flashing her a smile. “Is Hajime home?”

She shakes her head. “Ah, no, but he’ll be back soon, I think. Before dinner. Would you like to come in for some tea?”

He says no, with a shake of the head and a polite smile, that he’s got some unpacking to do, and turns to leave, heart sinking lower in his chest as he walks back home. At the front step of his house, he decides to stop and send Iwaizumi a text.

_whr r u? ᗒᗩᗕ_

Iwaizumi doesn’t reply, of course. He sighs, unlocks his door, and lugs his suitcase in, trudging through the empty house to his room to unpack.

It’s only when he’s started unpacking that the text comes.

He pounces on his phone immediately. _Iwa-chan,_ reads the contact name on the screen, and Oikawa swipes his phone screen, his heart skipping a beat.

_so your parents aren’t home?_

He grins to himself and types back an answer.

_no…..if u kno what im saying ;;;;-)_

_okay. ill come over to your house at 9._

Heat rises somewhere in the bottom of his belly, and he feels pleasure creep its way up his lower body. _ah, iwa-chan, so naughty!_ he types back.

He doesn’t get a reply after that.

After he’s done unpacking, it’s nearly six and he’s feeling slightly hungry, so he helps himself to the cold leftovers in the fridge. There’s not much to do until nine ‘o clock rolls around, so Oikawa entertains himself by flopping on his bed, watching cat videos upside down, pacing back and forth in front of the door as the hour hand inches closer to nine.

It’s at eight thirty-seven that he comes up with the ingenious idea to wait for Iwaizumi completely buck-naked. To speed up the process, of course.

And damn, he thinks, staring at his bare body in the mirror, if Iwaizumi doesn’t get aroused by his naked sight alone, he doesn’t know what else will.

-

He’s sitting on the couch facing the front door when it clicks open. He hadn’t locked it, in preparation for Iwaizumi’s arrival.

Oikawa’s heartbeat picks up its pace, hammering loudly against his ribcage. It’s just Iwa-chan, he reasons with himself, but why is he feeling so nervous? Could be because he’s completely _naked_ and he’s not very sure how his boyfriend’ll react—

The door swings open. Iwaizumi stands in the doorway, lit by the moonlight from behind. He looks taller somehow, leaner. He steps forward then, and Oikawa can see the expression on his face clearly, mouth hanging open as he stares at the thing between Oikawa’s legs.

“What the hell,” he says, “are you doing, sitting all alone and _naked_ in your living room, Shittykawa?”

“It’s your Christmas gift, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says innocently, but he’s aware of the pair of eyes roaming up and down his body, and he wonders if the toned figure he’d managed to maintain throughout the school year has impressed Iwaizumi. Not to mention the _thing_ between his legs that is, shall we say, considered to be of an exceptional girth amongst most Japanese men.

“Me? My gift?” Iwaizumi exclaims, voice climbing higher and higher. “So we’ve just met for the first time in months and the first thing you want to get down to is _fuck_ —”

“Well, when you put it like that,” Oikawa says, definitely noticing the way Iwaizumi is trying to keep his cool and focus on Oikawa’s face instead of his dick, but it’s most definitely failing, judging from the way his eyes move downwards now and then, and the fact that he’s biting his bottom lip, probably hard enough to draw blood.

“You can use your gift now, if you want,” Oikawa says, spreading his legs slightly apart, but Iwaizumi covers his eyes and shoves a box into Oikawa’s hands. A box that Oikawa hadn’t even realised he had been holding all along. He closes his legs and sits back up, reaching for it curiously. “What’s this?”

“It’s—I got a Christmas present for you, unlike what _you_ had in mind,” Iwaizumi mutters through the gaps in his hands. “Just—bloody open it, and put on some clothes, _please_.”

Oikawa frowns at the box in his hand. It’s palm-sized, and made of velvet in a shade of lavender. When he opens it, he finds a single pendant, hanging off a silver chain lying in the box. It’s a small glass-blown pendant, with a single piece of—Oikawa squints his eyes to see what it is. He frowns at it. “Iwa-chan, you got me a rock for Christmas?”

“ _No._ That’s moondust, like actual, real, moondust from space.” Iwaizumi sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

Oikawa widens his eyes and peers closely at the necklace, putting a finger to touch the cold surface of the glass. “It’s beautiful,” he whispers. “You got me the moon, Iwa-chan.”

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi snorts, “like a tiny fraction of it. I remembered how much you like stars and stuff, so I saw it in the store, thought it reminded me of you, but it sure cost _a fortune_ , I literally had to work my butt off at Dad’s shop to save up for it and— _Oikawa are you fucking crying?_ ”

Oikawa is.

Maybe it’s because of all the feelings left unsaid between Skype calls and phone calls and text messages and _I miss yous_ and all the want that’s been building up inside him, that finally snapped when he saw the _absolutely beautiful_ gift that Iwaizumi’d picked out for him, but fat, hot, ugly tears are making their way down his cheeks, rolling down his face. He wails, then, and Iwaizumi looks taken aback at the sound, but sighs and goes to wrap an arm around him.

“Damn you, you—Iwa-chan,” Oikawa sobs, crying into Iwaizumi’s sleeve. He can smell the minty aftershave on his shirt, which just makes him sob more. “Don’t ever leave me alone for more than three months, goddamn you.”

“Has anyone ever told you how ugly you look when you cry?” he hears Iwaizumi say, but there’s the definite hint of a smile in his voice. He grips Oikawa a little tighter and exhales into his shoulder. “Screw you too.”

“Li—literally?” Oikawa says, sniffing.

Iwaizumi pushes himself off Oikawa. Disgust flashes across his face as he realises that Oikawa is _naked and crying_ , aka the worst combination ever. “ _Put some clothes on, Shittykawa._ ”

“You forgot about the promise we made, Iwa-chan—”

“I never said I agreed,” Iwaizumi snaps.

Then the look on his face softens, melting away into a smile that does not, at all, look innocent, as he says, “Besides, we’ve got the whole of winter vacation, and your parents aren’t home tonight, so…”

At times like these, Oikawa is reminded of all the reasons why he’s in love with Iwaizumi.

“Iwa-chan, this is how much I’ve missed you…” he begins, throwing himself off the couch to tackle his boyfriend in a bear hug.

**Author's Note:**

> And now, some fun facts about this fic:  
> \- Oikawa's ringtone is actually Sunset Glow by Big Bang, because I am currently in a K-pop phase and also because I saw a fic floating around here, so I used it as a head canon (why not)  
> \- You can actually get the necklace here：http://eclecticeccentricity.bigcartel.com/product/if-i-could-give-you-the-moon-moon-dust-necklace
> 
>  
> 
> stalk me here ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): www.iwatobitches-swim-club.tumblr.com


End file.
